Max and Katniss
by Daughter of Nike
Summary: Ok so my story about Max is the mother of Katniss and its all in the story so please read!
1. Max POV missing everyone

Authors Note: Hey people, this is a story about Max and Katniss, Max is Katniss's mom. Yeah, I know but that's my imagination. So this is Max like 400 years old, and is still like 30. Also imagine that all you read was The Hunger Games so no one, in Catching Fire or the last one! Thanks.

"Pick Max pick!"

"I pick…."

"Max….."

"I'm sorry I can't I wait, Maya, you're me so pick!"

"I'm not you Max! So, I know in the end you will pick Fang. That's the difference between you and me right there. I would pick Dylan so I pick Dylan" Dylan walked by Maya. I looked at them and I realized they are perfect for each other. Notice, Dylan was programmed to like me, well he does. She has my exact DNA so it would make sense. To add they're both clones. I looked at Fang and for the first time, all I cared about was him and his ugly long hair.

"You need a haircut" I said to Fang. He just laughed the laugh I rarely hear and I smiled. We are finally together. I smile and then he smiles and then he frowns.

"After we find Angel." I looked down remembering my little girl, my baby. He picks up my chin and kisses me slowly. "We'll find her".

It's 30 years later and a lot of things changed. We kept looking for Angel for the next couple years without any luck. Nudge kept looking and we lost contact with her. Gazzy went with her but he settled down and she lost contact with him. Then, Iggy and Ella settled down and became Mayor of District 12. Dylan and Maya became bakers. Later, me and Fang settled down and had two girls (Katniss and Primrose) and a couple years ago, he died in a mining accident/explosion. Yeah so things changed while we were going crazy looking for Angel, America became Panem and then the states became Districts. There are 12 districts and 1 capital. So Iggy, Ella, and their daughter Madge, Dylan, Maya, and their sons, and Katniss, Primrose, and I all live in District 12. While Angel, Nudge, Total, Akila, and Gazzy live elsewhere in Panem. WE also have been living for over 100 years, so I don't recall much. Since Fang, and I reached 20 we've been aging slower and slower. We decided to have kids 20 years ago so I might be the same age I was 20 Years ago. The weird thing is our daughters don't have wings yet. We think when she is 20 or something her wing's will grow, but she doesn't know I have wings or she's going to grow wings.

"Katniss, time for reaping day!" I yell. Reaping Day is a day where they pick a girl and a boy to perform in the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is a thing where 24 kids (12 boys and 12 girls) compete to death for only 1 survivor the beginning is fun and pretty but the actual thing is the opposite. They fight to death and it reminds me of my old life. God, do I miss it. Sure there was drama but in the end it turned out fine, till this end. I still miss Nudge, Gasman, Fang, and Angel. If only I could see them one more time…


	2. Max POV Worried

**Author's Note: Here We GO! Sorry I'm kind of random! By the way readers I have a quick question What is your favorite fruit? Tell me in the review!**

Max's POV: I decided to let Katniss wear my old dress, it almost put a tear into my eye, she looked so beautiful. Her hair in a braid, she has 1 more year till I don't have to worry about her getting picked. She looked at me confusingly, and I just smile. She reminds me of Fang so much, I wanted to cry, he loved her so much. He said if he would had got to pick between Katniss and a boy he would have picked Katniss.

"We're leaving" I said.

"Meet you there!" she responded. So Prim and I came to the center of town, it was busy like every year. I took a deep breath comforting myself. I would volunteer to go instead of Prim and Katniss, but I'm supposed to be like 40. Oh well, they're not going to be picked. I saw Katniss walk up to us and smile a reassuring smile. She knew someone would die, so she just prayed it wasn't her or Prim.

(Bla bla bla let's just skip to the picking) I stood there holding Prim's fragile little hand. "Okay let's pick the girl's first. Primrose Everdeen, Primrose Everdeen. I almost cried and died right there. I felt my heart stop, I'm losing my little baby, once more, my Angel.

I screamed "NO!" but I don't think anyone heard.

I saw my little Primrose go up, and out of nowhere I saw Katniss "NO, I volunteer! I volunteer!" She walked up while Gale held Prim back.

He motioned Katniss to keep going so I held my breath, I don't know if I'd rather have Katniss go or Prim. Well Katniss has a chance but she's the only thing that Fang adored and that he left me. While Prim has no chance she's the only thing that reminds me of Angel. I'm deciding between love and love. I watched Katniss walk up and her blush and feel embarrassed. I felt really bad about bringing her into this world and making her go thru this. I started to weep, because Fang said that if we had to go thru this, we'd do it together. We'd be together to comfort each other, and to build each other up. It's the same feeling I had when he died, that life won't move on that I can't do it. I won't get through it. Then Prim came up to me and started weeping with me. It felt so wrong because I lifted my head up had a lot of other people were crying. Like Greasy Sae, the person Katniss told me about, the goat man, and the butcher with one eye.

"OK time for the boys, Peeta Mellark , Peeta Mellark" Said the lady. I looked at Dylan walk up onto the stage, wait Dylan? No I bet it's his son Peter or something. I looked at Katniss and at him kind of awkward. It's like seeing Fang as a 17 year old and Dylan at 17 togather dating. It gave me he chills. I saw Maya and Dylan walk up to me crying.

Maya was cying saying "How are we going to replace the best froster in all of District 12?"

Dylan cried though for another reason "My son, my kin, my own boy?" he sobbed. I watched Katniss and mini Dylan walk into the government building.


End file.
